Balish Ryspor Uh Yeah Title Whatever
01:45 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 01:45 -- 01:46 CT: Balish knocks heavily on the door, growling from the other side. "Ryspor are you IN THERE?" 01:47 GT: ~Mvffled ʃcreaming can be heard from inʃide, along with frantic pleaʃ not to ʃend him away, before they ʃtop abrvptly. The door openʃ, and a ʃcowling bvt evidently panicked Ryʃpor appearʃ.~ 01:47 GT: ~"How may I HELP yov?"~ 01:48 CT: "Get OUT of my WAY," He growls pushing past. "And TAKE a SEAT, I am GOING to TEACH you a THING or TWO WITHOUT needing to BREAK any PART of you HOPEFULLY." 01:49 GT: ~"Oh, ʃo yov're going to attempt to help me? Jvʃt like LAʃT TIME? Forgive me if I'm not jvmping over myʃelf."~ 01:50 CT: "NO, I am GOING to TEACH you, I ALREADY helped you OUT today." 01:50 CT: "SIT." He says, gesturing to the bed. 01:50 GT: ~Ryʃpor grvdgingly ʃitʃ. "Iʃ thiʃ going to take terribly long? I'd like to inform my TEAM of my whereabovtʃ."~ 01:51 CT: "I have a BETTER IDEA, how about you INFORM your TEAM not to be TOTAL AND COMPLETE IDIOTS." 01:51 CT: He throws his hands up in the air. "SERIOUSLY? Mind CONTROL?" 01:52 GT: ~"It waʃ the beʃt idea at the time. What wovld YOV have done, exactly?"~ 01:52 CT: "TALKED. TO. HER." 01:52 GT: ~"WE. *DID*."~ 01:52 CT: "Oh DID you? THAT'S why I had to TELL HER not to KILL you ALL." 01:54 GT: ~"TERRIBLY ʃORRY if we don't know the inner workingʃ of an aloof and qvite poʃʃibly ʃOCIOPATHIC twink. Goʃh, if only ʃOMEONE were CLOʃE TO HER, and felt like DIVVLGING ʃECRETʃ TO Vʃ JVʃT A TAD MORE OFTEN INʃTEAD OF ACTING LIKE THE ʃMVG, ʃELF-ʃATIʃFIED *PRICK* YOV ARE! I APPRECIATE yov intervention, bvt I covld REALLY CARE LEʃʃ abovt what YOV think!"~ 01:56 CT: "HOW about you ASK? Has that EVER OCCURED to you? You CALL me an ASSHOLE but I have done NOTHING but HELP this GAME ALONG! No, I don't CARE about your FEELINGS, that's NOT my JOB. What IS my job is MAKING SURE everyone LIVES long enough for us to WIN." 01:58 GT: ~"I admit yov have done good thingʃ, bvt yov've alʃo done bad aʃ well! Yov KNEW abovt the conʃeqvenceʃ of diʃtvrbing the Herald'ʃ tomb, and yov decided not to reveal that PARTICVLAR bit of information, and aʃ a CONʃEQVENCE, Doir and I got KILLED! Aʃ far aʃ I'm concerned, thoʃe mvrderʃ are on YOVR handʃ."~ 01:59 CT: "Do you NOW, and HOW in ANYWAYS was I supposed to READ your MINDS to know you would go TRAIPSING in there? Hmm? How ABOUT the GENERAL CONCENSUS about NOT talking to the MURDEROUS Twink, how's THAT for a WARNING?" 02:01 GT: ~"IT ʃHOVLDN'T *MATTER* IF YOV KNEW OR NOT! IMPORTANT INFORMATION ʃVCH Aʃ THAT ʃHOVLD BE *ʃHARED*, NOT KEPT AWAY BECAVʃE YOV DEEMED IT VNNECEʃʃARY!~ 02:01 GT: ~*"~ 02:03 CT: "It shouldn't MATTER if I KNEW? You think of me as some OMNIPRESENT BEING who can READ your ACTIONS in such a WAY to PREDICT you would go BUMBLING into a TOMB that I had NO WAY to ACCESS or EVEN really KNOW the LOCATION? I was TOLD his tomb was SEALED away, Ryspor, I THOUGHT it was SOMETHING not in the GAME. Yet it SEEMS it was ONLY a trap for Jackie to USE, which I had NO WAY of KNOWING." 02:04 CT: "You THINK I know EVERYTHING? News FLASH, I DON'T. I TRY to SEEM like I DO, because I CANNOT allow myself to be as SCARED as I AM." 02:06 GT: ~ʃcared of WHAT? Of Libby not loving yov in reality? Of yovr ʃvbjvgglator inʃtinctʃ taking over? Of failing aʃ a leader?"~ 02:07 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT grins mockingly -- 02:07 GT: ~"Aʃ far aʃ I'M concerned, all of thoʃe thingʃ have already come to paʃʃ."~ 02:08 CT: Balish crosses his arms, hissing, "Don't PUSH me Ryspor. I WILL kill you. I will make you KNEEL and remove your HEAD time and time AGAIN. But I WILL NOT, because I NEED you. I need ALL of you. We NEED to beat this GAME, ANY MEANS NECESSARY." 02:09 CT: "I'm AFRAID of seeing EVERYONE DIE okay? I'm AFRAID of not being ABLE to SAVE everyone when you NEED me. Like you did TODAY." 02:12 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT looks at him for another moment, then looks away, frustrated -- 02:12 GT: ~"...Why do yov DO thiʃ?"~ 02:12 CT: "Do WHAT? Be HONEST? I'm NOT some faceless ASSHOLE, if that's what you WANTED." 02:13 GT: ~"NO! Why are yov ʃo HARD to PIN DOWN?"~ 02:14 CT: He blinks. "MAYBE it's because I'm a TROLL, and not some FALSE thing to be read." 02:14 GT: ~"One moment, yov are the moʃt infvriating troll on the entire PLANET, and the next, yov're ʃo overwhelmingly PITIABLE?"~ 02:14 GT: ~*!~ 02:16 GT: ~"I don't know what to MAKE of yov, Baliʃh. I'll feel like we covld be friendʃ, and then yov betray me, or deride me. I feel aʃ if we're bitter enemieʃ, and then yov ʃhow me yov're more fractvred than I am."~ 02:16 CT: He sighs. "Don't BOTHER pitying me, it's a LOST CAUSE apparently. You can't just WRITE personalities on a peice of paper, Ryspor. I do what I NEED to do, and FIGHT against what EVERYONE seems to PEG me to be." 02:18 CT: He shrugs. "I MOCK you because I need to be THOUGHT of as a person who is STRONG, you TOOK it too HARD and I slipped a LITTLE. It's MY fault, really, but that's BESIDES the point." 02:19 CT: "I DID handle your EMOTIONLESS CLICK rather POORLY, but that's BECAUSE I can't EMPATHIZE. An EMOTIONLESS Balish is ONE who would let everyone DIE. I can't AFFORD to be that person." 02:22 GT: ~"Mocking people doeʃ not make yov look ʃtronger, Baliʃh. It makeʃ yov look weaker, in actval fact. It'ʃ...it'ʃ not a good thing to take ovt yovr anger on people. Terrible miʃtakeʃ can come from it. If yov want to look ʃtrong, then BE ʃtrong, inʃtead of making otherʃ look weak by compariʃon."~ 02:23 CT: "You SAY that, but you don't UNDERSTAND. Every NEGATIVE feeling HELPS me feel STRONGER, it makes my OTHER HALF more VOCAL, whick lets me READ it BETTER and CONTROL it better. 02:23 CT: " 02:24 CT: "Fear, hate, disrespect, ANYTHING and he begins to SING." 02:25 GT: ~"Bvt that will only make it worʃe when he DOEʃ break throvgh! Yov're giving him a veritable ʃvpply line of negative emotionʃ. Focvʃ on enʃvring he never getʃ the chance to ʃtrike, inʃtead of allowing him to lvrk on the ʃidelineʃ, waiting for an opening."~ 02:27 CT: "And? I NEED him there to UNLEASH in an emergancy. We BOTH know that." He waves his hand, "STOP, enough of THIS. I don't WANT to talk about this with YOU." 02:29 GT: ~"Then who are yov going to talk abovt it WITH?, exactly? Yov can't jvʃt keep theʃe thingʃ bottled vp, yov know. Yov ʃhovld really find a moirail."~ 02:31 CT: "No. NO." His voice raises sharply and he steps forward, baring his teeth. "NO moirail, NO. ANYONE who is CLOSE is at RISK. You have NO IDEA how HARD it is when there are people I CARE ABOUT. Those are the TARGETS, those are the ONES I think about CULLING in my down time." 02:34 GT: ~"Bvt yov don't, do yov?"~ 02:35 GT: ~"I think yov are mvch ʃtronger than yov give yovrʃelf credit for, Baliʃh. At the Perigee'ʃ Eve event, yov ʃtopped yovrʃelf from killing Kikate, even vnder the inflvence of yovr other half. That'ʃ qvite impreʃʃive, really."~ 02:36 CT: "It's UP in the AIR. Do you KNOW what happens when I have an EPISODE? Do you KNOW what happened when I was DOUSED in BLOOD? I looked at Maenam, POOR sweet INNOCENT Maenam and could ONLY SEE a SACK of FUSCHIA BLOOD." 02:37 CT: "Kikate isn't WORTH a BREATH, even if I am the Prince of THEM. He STRUCK for NO REASON, and all I WAS there was a LITTLE MOODY. My EPISODES are..." He sighs. "Ryspor, STOP, this is WRONG." 02:38 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT looks confused for a moment, then claps a hand over his mouth, realizing what he's been doing -- 02:39 GT: ~"Oh, GOG, I'm ʃO ʃORRY. What am I DOING, I have a MOIRAIL! I-I jvʃt, I jvʃt ʃaw yov in pain, and I, I covldn't ʃTOP myʃelf! I...~ 02:39 GT: ~"~ 02:39 CT: "SEE?" He grumbles, running a hand over his face. "Not going to have a CRISIS I hope?" He pauses, shaking his head. "SORRY, I didn't MEAN that. Just WORRIED about your EMOTIONAL state, you are more FRAGILE than I." 02:41 CT: "Just... Don't MESS with my PARTNER. If you NEED something, if you WANT HELP, talk to me. You have NO IDEA the position you PUT her in today." 02:41 GT: ~"...I know. I'm ʃorry."~ 02:41 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT looks awkwardly at Balish -- 02:42 GT: ~"Ah, if it'ʃ not too mvch to aʃk, covld we...keep what happened in her between the two of vʃ? Aʃ I ʃaid, I do have a moirail, and thiʃ iʃ terribly embarraʃʃing."~ 02:42 GT: ~*here~ 02:42 CT: He waves a hand. "If you are WORRIED, then SURE, it's NOT LIKE your human friend UNDERSTANDS what a pale relationship IS." 02:43 CT: He blinks, taking a step back to lean against the wall. "Now, I'd LIKE to tell you SOMETHING. Libby isn't some SUPERPOWERED god, what you MADE her DO today REALLY hurt her. You will NOT bother her for a LONG WHILE, okay?" 02:44 CT: "And if you SEE that calf around, you are NOT to touch it. I will SPEAK to Libby about the world quest, we will WORK this OUT for you guys, I promise." 02:44 GT: ~"Thank yov, and I will, believe me."~ 02:45 CT: He nods. "Then THAT is all. I will see you AROUND the tower, if you need FOOD or something send me a MESSAGE, I should be able to CUT something UP." 02:46 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT nods gratefully -- 02:46 CT: "I'll take my LEAVE, SeaPeasant." He says, pulling himself up with a smirk. "TRY to keep that pale bonebulge in CHECK, wouldn't you?" 02:47 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT blushes furiously and begins pushing Balish out the door -- 02:47 GT: ~"WELL I ʃhovld contact the otherʃ now they'll be worried thank yov GOODBYE"~ 02:48 CT: He chuckles, returning to the elevator without a backward glance. 02:48 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 02:48 --